


If all else fails

by Adopesin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopesin/pseuds/Adopesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noncon warning people, I care about you cats so just giving you a heads up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something is following you, it’s just out of sight hiding in the trees just off the path. You can hear it though, keeping pace with you. You don’t run, scared to know if it can keep up with you or even overtake you. Trying to keep your breathing steady you feign ignorance of this thing following you, maybe it’s just an animal making sure you leave it’s territory. Which makes you feel a tad better, until you hear it, this whispering. You can’t make out what’s being said but what really makes you panic, is that something whispered back.

There was more than one of them. You hesitate for a split second, glancing around to try and catch a glimpse of whatever was following you. Powering forward you hear them start to move again, still following but seemingly closer this time.

You are so close to your home, minutes away. You can make it, just a little longer.  
“come h-here h-h-human”  
The moment this high pitched, shaky, scratchy voice greeted you. You stopped breathing. Your jaw clenches as you slowly turn. It doesn’t take long for you to spot it. The one who spoke to you, it’s head just poking through the trees. It was smiling at you.

You take a shock step backwards, prepared to run. “DON’T” snapped a deep voice, your eyes darted towards the sound, you hadn’t even seen the second one. If it hadn’t have said anything it probably would have been invisible to you. It was shorter than the one who had spoken first. “Don’t leave kiddo, my bro told you to come here” at the mention of this thing’s “brother” you glance back over at him, he hadn’t stopped smiling at you the entire time.  
“I am The e-e-extraordinary P-papyrus, human. And this is my b-brother s-sssans.” After he spoke he gestured for you to come closer. Hands reaching out towards you.

Facing them you start walking backwards, they quickly match you step for step moving forward. The way they followed you, Papyrus like a puppy, Sans….like a predator


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not be a long chapter, but I feel like it's emotionally taxing one eh?

"W-wait h-h-human I just w-want to p-play with yoooooou" Papyrus called to you dragging his words out, almost sounding lonely. Getting ever closer as if his slow talking could somehow convince you they weren’t advancing on you.

You bolt, down the path towards your home. Feeling your eyes tear up when you hear Papyrus shriek after you and sans shout “dammit kid!!!” Glancing back was a mistake, you see Papyrus swiftly after you on all fours. The sight pulls a scream from you, running while crying hysterically was the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do. You can see the end of the trail just a few feet away, bursting through the trees, you spot an abandoned house and barrel toward it. Without a seconds hesitation you crash through the door and start to barricade the doors and windows. You had no breath left in you when you peek through a window you could see them hovering just behind the tree line. The second you poked your head up to look through the window you made eye contact with Sans, who elbowed Papyrus and pointed you out to him. Ducking down and hiding below the window sill, you hear Papyrus laugh. It’s so shrill it turns to white noise in your head. “ok human we’ll p-play your g-g-game first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is where shit gets real, be ready ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> OK here in the non-con scene
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry I can't really write sins, just giving it a shot

Things are quiet now, and you hadn’t been able to spot the brothers for some time. You felt so tired but way too frightened to sleep. You sat in the same spot for hours only moving to peek out the widow and try to see if your stalkers were still around. Even when you couldn’t see them anymore you didn’t dare to move from under the window sill. Statuesque stillness was your only option, just hope this takes too long and they lose interest in playing with you. Unwittingly you began hoping someone else would happen by, either to rescue you or be a new toy for the brothers to ensure your escape.

There was a creak on the stairs, and all the breath left your body. Creak after creak it was obvious they were inside now, walking down the stairs. You had no idea how they entered the house, everything had been sealed up. There is no way you could get out of here in time let alone unnoticed. Frantically you search for anything that can help you, but this place is abandoned its been picked clean by the squatters who were here before you. Trying to think of a way out, they are still getting closer. You realize you haven’t moved an inch. Tears pierce your eyes when you hear them take the last step off the stairs. Sans turns the corner and immediately locks eyes with you. Giving yourself up is always an option,perhaps they'll be kind if you submit. A terrible smile comes over his face, he holds eye contact with you and calls for Papyrus, "hey bro, you'll never guess who I've just found." Papyrus' head pokes out from around the corner looking curious. Then he grins at you, and giggles " f-found you hu-human, now it's time for our game." Both brothers slowly advance towards you, driving you into a corner. Your mind was blank, completely empty from fear. You were whimpering. 

Then they grabbed you.

Pulled you from the corner and seized your wrists. Pinning you to the ground, Sans straddled your hips and got really close to your neck. Growling into your ear "Ya' wanna play rough with me, human ?" Gasping at how close he had come to you, and his deep voice. You don't reply, just pant "c-come now human, m-my brother is a-a-asking nicely, answer h-him" Papyrus piped in. His hands taking Sans' place on your wrists, so he can trail his hand down your chest, squeeze your waist and trail back up to repeat this motion. But introducing his nails this time, making you cry out. "Oh don't lose yourself so quickly human, my bro hasn't had a turn yet." Papyrus brushed your hair out of the way and bent forward to get at your neck, his weight putting a lot of pressure of your wrists. You whined, but it was paid no heed. 

The brothers share a look and licked your neck at the same time. Papyrus' tongue dragging down as Sans' slide up. "A-aaahh" you startled at the contact, but arched into it all the same. At your noise the brothers paused, but then Sans laughed and grinding himself down on you " oh human, enjoy it while you can. We wont be kind to you." Papyrus leaned back into your neck and scraped his teeth against your jugular. Sans pulled at your clothes, the pants came off easily but your shirt was caught by Papyrus' hands still holding your wrists tightly. Papyrus ripped your shirt off the rest of the way and pulled you towards him by your arms, so your back was resting against his chest, and away from Sans' grip on you. His hands quickly made their way between your legs and spread them. Sans crawled back over to you on his hands and knees, openly panting as he got closer and closer. Papyrus sank his teeth into the back of you neck as Sans reached you. 

Holding you in place as Sans hovered over you, grabbing your face and looking you in the eye Sans ordered you " Look at me." and as you held eye contact with him, he thrust himself as deep inside you as he could. You screamed and a hand slapped you straight across the face, dislodging the deep bite Papyrus had on your neck. Sans snapped at you "Every.time.you.scream.you.get.a.slap, understand human?" You felt your eyes tear up but nodded, wanting this to be as painless as possible. Sans nodded back and when he thrust back inside, Papyrus bites down again, his teeth sliding back into deep bite he left in your neck. The overwhelming feelings washed over you as you twitched and jerk towards Sans. Unintentionally rolling your hips down to meet his, he stared up at you with a surprised expression. Before his eyes got intense and his teeth clenched. He pushed you back so hard by your shoulders that he actually toppled you and Papyrus over, Papyrus' teeth drove even further into your neck out of surprise. But seeing his brother was still in control of the conversation he didn't take action. Your back was still resting on his chest but given this new angle he was able to feel every time Sans thrusts inside you. It made him feel like you were grinding your hips back into him, and he hummed at you. He started to thrust up against your ass, which push your hips up and allowed Sans to get even deeper inside. Sans was grunting harshly and fucked you even harder. "ah yeah take it all human, fuuuuuucking take it, mmmh. AH! There it is, there it is." Sans was completely breathless when he finally came inside you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this photo so your not confused about anatomy (pubic symphsis) let me know if the link doesn't work 
> 
> https://www.google.ca/search?q=pubic+symphysis&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjn25S67_jNAhWBXiYKHT6FCiEQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=643#imgrc=U9hnGOqcXgiBVM%3A

While Sans panted hot breath into the nape of your neck, Papyrus’ hands were moving down your body. He let go off your wrists and slowly trailed his finger tips down your arms, reaching your chest he traced in between your ribs, squeezed lightly at your waist. Grasping your hips firmly, he started to rock up into you. Grinding himself on you, panting heavily. He throws his head back and groans at the feeling of your skin rubbing against him. Reaching down he grasps your legs just above the knees and spreads them. sans twitches at papyrus’ hands graze his femurs and growls at the sensitivity he slips his cock between your thighs then pushed them back together so they squeeze him. He whines at the pleasurable feeling and starts thrusting so fiercely it throws Sans off balance. Each movement has Sans’ body jostling up and down, it almost looks like he’s riding you.

He’s protesting and snapping at his brother “ Papyrus! I’m done, stop moving!” But he doesn’t listen, sans is stuck grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. You notice through your haze that the tip of Papyrus’ cock rams into Sans pubic symphysis with every upward thrust, he’s starting to get hard again. It only takes a few thrusts from Papyrus for Sans to start whimpering and shivering. He seems so unfocused this time. When he first had you, he hadn’t taken his eyes off you. Now he seems dazed and he actually gasps sharply at the next thrust, Papyrus doesn’t seem to notice. All that matters is the pleasure he’s feeling. With each thrust Sans actually seems to be getting louder, his voice is so deep. It’s shakes you to the core. When Sans starts to move back against the pleasure. It sends a small spark through you. You look down to figure out why Sans has started moving again, and you can see when Papyrus thrusts up, Sans thrusts down and his tip runs the entire length of Sans’ dick. He growls at you when he notices your staring, and clasps his hand over your eyes. You cry at the pressure he puts on your temples, but the brothers pay you no mind. With your vision gone completely black, you start to feel everything on a heightened level. Papyrus and Sans thrusting together is rubbing against you. The two different points of stimulation are starting to make you feel hot. Without noticing you’ve started squirming and panting, but the brothers

They’ve noticed.

Papyrus has dug his fingers so harshly into your thighs that you’re bleeding. Sans has taken his other hand and grabbed you by the neck. His grip keeps getting tighter, every few thrusts he squeezes just a little harder. Both brothers are panting, moaning loudly. So close to the edge. The heat you previously felt, having your vision obscured completely fills you and engulfs you. The possibility that you might actually cum from this enters your mind, but before you can think any further Sans tightens his grip once more and you can feel it, you are a slivers edge away from cumming. When they thrust against you you’re blacking out but you can still feel yourself cum, you open your mouth to scream but no sounds makes it passed Sans’ grip. Then you completely lose consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

As you woke up, you immediately noticed how sore you were. Grimacing you tried sitting up, at a jolt of pain you quickly stop moving. Letting your body slowly lay back down, you noticed you were in a unfamiliar bed. The room was dusty but held a surprisingly comfy aura. Peering to your right you noticed a note on your pillow. 

" Dear Human,

You will be ours now (Sans and mine that is) you will be there whenever we call- before you could finish reading the door creaked slightly. You froze and slowly turned your head, the door was slightly open. You started to sweat. The door was pushed the rest of the way open. Fear reached up through you and made you feel nauseous. It was Papyrus " Hello h-human!!!" He enthused. 

As he spoke he moved closer to your bed. He sit on the edge and peeked at you a few times from the corner of his eye. Reaching over he put a hand on your thigh over the covers, staring straight into your eyes. You don't react so he gets closer, straddling your hips. He trails his hand up your body, from your belly, up to your chest. When he reaches the top of the blankets and slowly pulls them down. Relieving more and more of you to him. Looking you up and down he started breathing heavy. Leaning forward he gets so close to you. His bones are burning hot when they touch your skin. You cry out and writhe away from the pain. He gets closer, pushing your rib cages together. "Shhhh h-human, you'll wake m-m-my brother. I want y-you to myself f-for now." Leaning in he presses his teeth against your lips, a pleased hum came from him as he pressed light kiss after kiss on your lips and all around your face. 

Just as you thought that maybe you should kiss him back, just so he doesn't hurt you. His head jerks back, Sans he had Papyrus back the back of his skull. Getting into his face Sans hissed at him "What did we discuss earlier bro? Never without me." He's grinding his teeth as he rages. Tossing Papyrus from the bed, he drags his brother to door as he thrashes and throws him from the room. 

Slamming the door and locking it. Sans stands with his back to you for a few moments breathing hard. Slowly he turned his head, looking you in the eye. He stalked over to you with heavy steps. The room seems to shake as he gets closer. Reaching your bedside he grabs your neck and pushes you further into the pillow. He watches you with an expressionless gaze as he tightens his grip for a moment. He lets you go when you try to gasp for air. He trails his fingers down your neck, over your sternum, down your stomach and stops. Just inches from between your legs. He reaches further down and grabs the covers. Pulling them over you and tucking you in. Giving you one last long look, he leaves. Locking the door behind him. Feeling thoroughly unsettled and rattled with pain you want to sleep but feel too scared to close your eyes for even a second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight somnophilia warning (touching someone while they're asleep)

Hours pass, how many you're not sure. You're fear has petrified and exhausted you. Trapped between needing to sleep and the thought that you'll surely suffer if your eyes closed. Keeping yourself awake was pointless in the end as you completely passed out 

When you woke up you felt full, throughout your entire body. Your eyes not ready to open yet, but you don't feel as sore as when you first woke up in this strange place. Arching your back to stretch you gasp and the gasp, is echoed back.  
Everything freezes, the silence engulfs the whole room and you wait for a minute to try and figure out what's going on. After the quiet moment passes you realize, there is a slight weight on your hips. Then you can hear breathing. It's Sans' breath, you already recognize it. How he sounds when he huffs out a breath. 

You peek your eyes open just a crack to see what he's doing to you. He has his head tilted back, eye sockets closed and letting out a deep groan. 

Your eyes flick down, completely baffled by his actions. He's holding onto a bone. And painfully slowly thrusting it inside you. You go stiff, panicking you knew you just gave yourself away, his head snaps forward and locks eyes with you. Everything is still for a few seconds. He looks shocked "you, you're awake now kid?" He started to smirk " Heh, not protesting as much as I thought you would. I'm not complaining though." He thrusts the bone fast into you now. You try to say anything but it feels like all the air has been pushed from your lungs. One hand working the bone inside you, the other grabs your waist and arches your back to get deeper inside you. Crying out at how harshly he was treating you just made him laugh. "Oh doll, that's it. Just let me do whatever I want to you." 

Letting go of the bone he crawled up your body and put his face in the nape of your neck. He breathed in deeply and let out a pleased hum. Pulling back to look you in the eye. He trailed his hand down your chest, your belly. Reaching between your legs he grasps the bone again and thrust it ravenously into you. Your eyes teared up at the feeling and you let out a sob " Mmmmm yes writhe for me doll" He seems to shake with pent up energy and lunged forward to bite your neck. Biting down over and over again, he clamped down and growled still shaking, still pushing that bone into you, Heating you up, pushing you over the edge. Crying out as you reluctantly cum at his hand.  
Sans looks utterly entranced by you " Stars, you love everything I've done to you, dontcha' doll?" He laughed and sighed looking at you fondly for a moment. Then put his hand over your eyes, something hit you, /hard/ and you were out like a light once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Punched awake by consciousness you jolt up. Groaning at all the pain travelling through your body, you slowly lower yourself back down to the bed. Looking around the room you realized you had no idea how many days you've been in this bed. Determined to not lay around any longer, you couldn't stand it. Slowly making your way out of bed was completely draining, made your body feel so heavy. 

Finally! You're out of the room. Leaning on the wall was the only way to keep yourself steady as you walked through the house. Though the hallway was dark, you could see the faint outline of an open door. Reaching it you noticed that it had been modified the entire thing almost reached the ceiling. You peeked around the door and realized it was a bedroom. Walking into the room you seen there was a bed in the shape of a race car. The frame was broken though. One side snapped jaggedly all the way through.  
While examining the room, you hear someone walk through the door. You slowly turn your head to see Papyrus there. Crouched down on all fours. He looks surprised to see you. "h-human you came to v-visit "The Extraordinary Papyrus" he bounds up to you on all fours and nuzzles your chest

Your eyes grow wide and you flinch in fear when he touched you. You can't move fast enough to get out of his embrace, without hurting yourself. So you close your eyes and endure feeling him press against you. He doesn't seem to notice your reluctance to touch him back as he walks passed you and tells you about everything in his room. "I-I'm glad your h-here human. I-I'm sure y-you're i-impressed with the s-s-stylings of The Extraordinary Papyrus!!" He smiled at you widely in a way that was subtlety looking for approval.

You nodded to show you were listening. He walked back over to you and picks you up. Plopping you down on his bed he goes back to explaining his room to you. "H-here is my c-c-closet h-human, uh don't, don't g-go in there." He paused and looked you over letting out a dreamy sigh. Crawling back over to you, he was strangely intense. He held eye contact with you. Reaching the bed he knelt down and put his hands on your knees "H-human I know my b-brother i-i-isn't here but I-I-I need to f-feel you again." Spreading your legs open inch by inch, he kept moving closer to you till his hips were pressed completely against yours. "You r-read the rules S-Sans and I made f-for you r-right h-human?" 

You paused and shook your head, in a quiet voice you said your first words since the brothers had taken you "um no I didn't get a chance to do that yet." Papyrus pulled back slightly to give you a surprised look, before a huge smile took over his face. "H-HUMAN!!! YOU S-SPOKE TO M-ME!!!!" He pulled you into a hug and rolled over on the bed so you're laying side by side. Nuzzling the top of your head, he giggled. "It's nice t-to hear y-you h-human." Taking a calming breath you moved even closer to him. Putting both your hands on the sides of his face "I'm glad you like me Papyrus." You smile at him "You know, if you really like me. You'd be kind and let me go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Pap feeling distraught, you're introduced to the new rules you'll be living by.  
> And Sans enforcing said rules


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cats know what I mean by "bed handles" right?

Papyrus flinched back and you seen his smile quickly fade away into sadness. "D-does this m-mean you don't l-like me h-h-h-human?" This was the most quiet you've heard him. "No, no, no, no, no!!! Papyrus of course I like you, how could I not?" Giving him a smile again, hoping you don't look scared to him. He searches your face for a moment then turns over onto his back. Staring at the ceiling " I r-r-rreally do c-c-care for you h-human." His voice is watery and he sits up to leave. You watch him slowly crawl away on all fours, head hung low and he sniffles his way out of the room. Walking to the door you watch him crawl down the stairs.

You hear Sans speak to him but too quietly to make out what he said. You slip out of papyrus' room and continue to make your way down the hall, you go down the same staircase as Papurus stopping at the last stair you peer around the room. Neither of the brothers are in sight. You carefully and quietly step off the stairs and make your way across the room. You spot a door next to the couch and moving as fast as you can, you rush at it. Your hand just brushes the door handle, when your entire body tensed up. You're completely frozen. "Doll, whatever you just did to my brother was a huge mistake." You hear Sans whisper into your ear. He grabs your arms and pulls them behind you. 

He ties both of your wrists up and gives you a kick in the back of the knee, making you collapse. He grabs the rope between your wrists and tugs your backwards. Then he starts walking, pulling you behind him. He's dragging you deeper into the house. He takes you to the staircase and slowly drags you back up the stairs. You cry out as your back hits each step "Pap-AH PAPYRUS!!!! I'M SORRY AH PLEASE, IM SORRY" but you get no answer, so Sans drags you into his room, closes the door and locks it.

  


He throws you on the bed, sits down and pulls you to lay over his lap. Leaning over you he ties the rope to his bed handles. " My bro told me we haven't had a chance to go over the rules with you yet." He ran his fingers down your back and rubs your ass. "For each rule you'll get a smack, rule one is one hit, rule two is two hits and so on doll." 

"Rule one: you belong to Papyrus and I." He winds up and delivers a bruising smack.  
"Rule two: don't leave the house, period." You're hit twice more.  
"Rule three: whatever we say goes, don't disobey us." You whimper and tug at the rope when Sans spanks you three times. Trying to squirm away, he laughs then hums and trails his hand down your spine again.  
"Rule four, doll: you break a rule, you break a bone." He slips his fingers under your hips and works his hand between your legs, touches you deceptively soft. He leans in real close and whispers in your ear "four more, can you handle it?"  


Not waiting for you to reply he let loose on you spanking you then pausing to dig his fingertips in and dragging them across your skin, drawing blood. You can barely cry out, breath caught in your throat as Sans completely ravages you. "Oh doll, you're so worked up." You peeked up at him subtlety from the corner of your eye, his face was flushed and he's panting. He brings his fingers up to his mouth, and licks your blood off. He lets out a shaky breath and looks down at you. Closing your eyes tight and staying as still as possible. You wait for what he's gonna do now. He leans close to you again and presses his teeth to the back of your head. "Tomorrow you'll recite the rules for me doll." He moved you off his lap and onto the bed. "Get some rest." He orders and moves to the door. Then paused "Oh yeah, one more rule doll. Just between you and me. You will be spending every night in my room without exception." Then he left, closing the door behind him and locking it.


	9. Chapter 9

Jostled awake by rough handling, your eyes fly open and frantically look around. Stopping when you notice Papyrus sitting in the corner, with his arms locked around his knees. Sans on the other hand was the one who woke you, pulling you over his lap. So you were face down. 

" You awake doll?"

You nod for him "yes sans" you whispered.

"Good human" he pets you.

"We went over the rules yesterday" he addressed you and Papyrus. 

"I told Papyrus the same thing I told you yesterday doll, we're gonna review the rules again today, just like last night, you remember right?" He laughed slightly. Running his fingers up and down your spine.

"Ok doll go ahead, rule one." He started you off.  
You took a shuddering breath and began.

"Rule one: I belong to you and Papyrus. " In the corner Papyrus perked up, it made Sans smile. 

"Rule two: don't leave the house." 

"Rule three: whatever you say goes, don't disobey us." The brothers nod at that one, pleased with the ruling. 

"Rule four: if I break a rule, you break a bone." 

Papyrus clapped proudly from the corner.

"Well done h-human!!!" He cheered for you. Rushing over to give you his congratulations, which took the form of head pats. Probably because he saw his brother do it. Your face still pressed into the mattress, you gave him a muffled "thank you." 

"Ok Papyrus, I've got to talk to the human now. Why don't you see if there's anything to cook?" He nods and happily heads off to the kitchen.

"Ok doll, you remembered the rules." He paused." But did you remember the one rule I gave you yesterday, the one that's just for you and me?" He grabs you and situates you so you're facing him, with your thighs straddling his hips. 

You swallow harshly "I remember." You whisper shakily to him. 

"And what is that rule?" He prompts you, teasingly. 

"I am to spend every night in your room." You recite to him. 

"mmmm" he nuzzles into your chest. "Yes, night after night doll." He leans forward and lays you back down on the bed. "But for now, it's time for you to get out of bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour was completely useless, but it was the start of change in the Skeleton brother's house

You were led around the house by Sans, his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. Papyrus was excited to "be the tour guide" as he put it. Going from room to room, you didn't take in any of the information he was telling you. You were in a complete daze as he spoke. You felt like you had lost time until Papyrus spoke. 

"And t-that is our home h-human!!" You nodded to show you heard him. "A-and what did y-y-you think h-human?" He sounds so excited at the prospect of approval. You feel Sans tighten his grip on you in warning. Forcing a shaky smile on your face. 

"It's very nice Papyrus, thank you for showing me around." When he beams at you, Sans loosens his grasp. Papyrus walks over to you, he gets really close. He leans down and cups your face gently in his hands. You stare back at him. He tilts his head and moves in closer. HES GOING TO KISS YOU. Your brain shouts unhelpfully at you. Anything other than acceptance will undoubtably lead to unimaginable torture and punishments. You close your eyes in anticipation, and when he kisses you. It's gentle, barely a brush against your lips. You crack your eyes open a tad to see what's happening and find the brothers eyes locked with each other. It was a heavy unsettling silence, until Papyrus broke it with, " Y-you were h-h-here brother, so it's ok for m-me to kiss the h-h-human." He phrased it like a statement, but the tone made it clear it was a question. Sans doesn't say anything, his gaze moves from Papyrus to you. 

"Yeah Paps, it's ok right now." Papyrus smiles hugely and picks you up to press kiss after kiss all over your face. He's being very gentle right now, so you set your hands on his cheek bones and press a single kiss to his forehead. He sucks in a breath, and slowly lowers you back to your feet.

Then you feel a kiss pressed into the back of your neck, making you jump slightly. Sans pushes himself up against your back and scraps his teeth over the same spot he just kissed. His hands grip your hips at the same time Papyrus' land on your shoulders. They press kiss after bite all over your neck and face. Their hands passing over each other's occasionally as they feel your body between them. You groan at the heat flowing over you from the brothers. You reach one hand towards papyrus and the other towards Sans, you cup the back of Papyrus' skull, but Sans grabs your hand and presses his teeth to your wrist. Before using his grip to turn you around and face him. He pulls you in close to him and nips at your jaw. You grasp at him shoulders and bury your face in his neck when you feel the back of his fingers trail down your abdomen and then straighten to slip into your pants. 

"Sans... p-please let me kiss the h-human." Papyrus whines, feeling unwanted because he was left out for a moment. Sans' eyes were sharp as he looked him over. He shrugged. 

"We're both kissing the human paps." And pressed another kiss into your skin. Papyrus became harsh when his brother brushed him off. 

"No, I have a p-plan brother, it's a-a puzzle. For you, the h-h-human, and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Papyrus has found a loop hole in the rules Sans has made for their human, he discovered the rules apply to him as well, just in a more subtle way then they apply to the human.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey party people I have a new tumblr: "itsansfwparty" come join me :D it'll be so much fun  
> Oh! You cats could ask me questions about the fic, like headcanons I have and so on  
> 


End file.
